


Months, Days, Hours, Moments

by Recycling



Series: Someone I'm Longing to See [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Longing, Pain, can't my children just be happy, i made myself cry ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recycling/pseuds/Recycling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had months, days, hours, and moments, but it didn't change the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Months, Days, Hours, Moments

Peggy had broken her heart. It was as simple as that when she thought about it. 

They had months together. Wonderful months living in the Stark house together. They spent their days apart. Angie at the Automat or auditions. 

_“You belong on stage Ange, don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.”_

_“Shut up English.”_

Peggy at the office, dealing with her awful colleagues and saving the world as usual.

_“They’re blind if they can’t see how valuable you are Pegs, they’re gonna have to recognize you someday.”_

_“I’m afraid your opinion of me is a bit biased Miss Martinelli, but I still appreciate it.”_

They had nights together. Dinner of leftovers from the Automat, or Angie’s cooking.

_“Pegs, promise me you’ll never try to cook again, I don’t think I can save this pan.”_

_“I’m sorry Angie, I was reading a report from work and...“_

Dissolving into laughter. Angie reading audition pieces, making Peggy play opposite her.

_“I swear English, if you drop me…”_

_“Relax, I’m perfectly capable of dipping you. We have to follow the script don’t we?”_

They had days together. Weekends mostly. Saturdays spent lazing around the house or shopping for things they could never afford.

_“Just try it Pegs, it’ll look splendid with that dress.”_

_“Angie, if you try to put that monstrosity of a hat on my head again, I’ll put frogs in your bed.”_

_“Wouldn’t bother me, grew up with three brothers.”_

Sundays when Angie’s mother insisted on inviting them to dinner. Peggy smiling slyly at the family’s antics.

_“Angie, dear, any nice young men in your life?”_

_“Ma, I’m busy, I haven’t had time for any of that.”_

_“Well, you’re not getting any younger sweetheart.”_

They would laugh about it later over schnapps.

They had hours together. Hours where all Angie wanted was to freeze time. Warm, safe hours, more secure than any she had ever known.

_“Pegs, can we just stay like this forever? You, me, no one to bother us.”_

_“If you want Angie.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

Hours when they sat by the fire. Peggy reading, Angie edging in to lean on her shoulder. 

_Angie never saw how Peggy smiled._

_But she always felt the hand running through her hair._

They had moments together. Moments when Angie almost believed it was real. Angie tripping on a stray shoe and Peggy catching her.

_“Careful Miss Martinelli, the leading lady can’t be seen tripping onto the stage.”_

_“Shut up English, it was just my shoe.”_

Angie thought for ages about how close their lips had been.

Moments when they felt so right together Angie couldn’t fathom an end to _this_. Angie coming back from auditions exhausted and worn down.

_“Angie, you really are a magnificent person, they’ll see it someday.”_

_If only Peggy would._

They had months, days, hours and moments. But it hadn’t been enough. Not for Peggy to stay.

_“I’ve got a new assignment Ange, I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave for a while.”_

_“How long will you be gone?”_

_“I can’t say.”_

It would have taken a moment for Angie agree if only Peggy had asked. It would have taken an hour to prepare. A day to leave. A few months to settle in. 

But now it would take the rest of her life to heal from those moments, hours, days and months.

_Why didn’t you ask English? Why didn’t you just ask?_

And even a lifetime might not be enough.


End file.
